


hop eats mount rushmore

by rivalhau



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalhau/pseuds/rivalhau
Summary: dam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	hop eats mount rushmore

One day, hop woke up. He was feeling rather chaotic evil in particular.

"Leon im gonna go eat mt rushmote"

"uh huh sounds good. wait what


End file.
